War
by Tragicending1091
Summary: What happens when the world, and Wizard world is in danger? Its up to Alex, Justin, and everyone to stop them. But when Justin has a secret that could hurt Alex, Will she hate him, or feel the same? REMAKE! JALEX ZARPER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my brand new story, I will still be updating my other one. But this idea came to my mind. I hope you guy's like it!**

**Summary: All it took was one betrayal. The world as we see it is damaged. Everyone is in hiding, and now its war. JALEX, ZARPER, and others but I can't say. ALSO Thank TheWritingFreak for the help she totally helped me with this chapter! This writer is amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

After the wizard competition things were different. Justin became the headmaster of WizTech, I was the family wizard, and Max was a mortal.  
It wasn't long after Justin won the Wizard Tournament that he moved to the wizard world while I decided to move into an apartment with Mason. Max stayed with mom and dad because he was, well, underage.

I had just finished hanging up the last picture of Mason and I in the apartment and I looked around rather proud of myself. I jumped when Mason came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I laugh as I turn towards him while in his arms but push him away gently.

"I can't wait for tonight love. Just you and me." he said smiling. He was talking about his special date he had planned for us tonight but I had a feeling he was keeping something from me. I think I already know what it is. He was going to propose.

"I can't wait either." I say back, wrapping my arms around his neck before I kissed him. I loved him so much, and I knew I was going to say yes when he proposed.

We broke apart. "Hhm...I just have to go to my parents and Harper's house real fast." I say.

"Ok love." he said with one last peck on the lips. "I will be here when you come back." he said before heading to our bedroom.  
I grabbed my wand, its tip turned green as I twirled it over my head.

I had flashed myself to Justin's office at Wiztech where I knew he was. God what a nerd. When I realized exactly where I was in his office I saw Justin with his hands uncharacteristically balled into fists. They were all bloody. It was then that I noticed a man on the ground all bloody. Something was definitely wrong.

I see the man spit blood from his mouth as he got up and moved towards me. I could feel my heart almost beat out of my chest and as my eyes flickered from the man to Justin I could see Justin's eyes get darker. He looked furious.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Justin hissed his nostrils flaring. He paused before adding, "I will kill you."  
Why was Justin mad at this man? What did he do to this guy? Even I have never made him this mad.  
The man laughed bitterly as he drew closer to me.

"His time will come Alexandra and you will be one of us." the man said as he touched my hand. His piercing black eyes met my brown ones and I felt a slow burn start then begin to grow more intense. I screamed in pain and I saw Justin run over to us tackling the man to the ground.  
Who the heck was that man? I looked at my hand shocked, gasping and shaking from the adrenaline. There were terrible blisters where he had touched me. It looked like someone threw boiling water on my hand.I broke away from my daze when I heard a scream of pain and my attention turned back to Justin and that man.

"Hey stop it!' I screamed at the man before jumping on his back clawing blindly near his eyes. He threw me off and looked at me.

"We'll talk again soon." and then he was gone. I crawled over to where Justin was on his back panting and did a quick run over of him to assess his injuries. All I found were his bloody knuckles, and a cut on his shoulder.  
I ran my fingers through his hair once before speaking.

"Who was that man Justin?" I asked softly. I tried to get up to find something to help his cut but he grabbed at my hand. The sore one. I winced in pain and yanked it away. He sat up, wincing at his injuries and grabbed my sore hand again, but more gently. He held it in his open palm and glanced up. His eyes were dark with anger again and it reminded me of the mans eyes. The only difference was that Justin's eyes held sympathy and worry as well.

"I'll kill him." he said slowly still looking at my hand. I took my hand away from his.

"Who was that man?" I ask again. This time I will not be ignored. He looked at me, and sighed.

"His name is Xavier Ormando and he is a very evil wizard. He wanted me to join him and his army to take over both the wizard and mortal world but I wouldn't do it." I still didn't understand. What made him so mad?

"What made you so mad though?" I ask him trying to get an answer. He turned away so he wouldn't look at me.

"He threatened you." He chocked out, his 'allergies' acting up again. I guess I was wrong about Justin, he cared about me more than I give credit for.

"Wow Justin. Maybe you aren't such a girl after all." I tease.  
His only answer was to turn back around and hug me a tightly. I hug him back, and started to cry. He let go of me wiping my tears away with his thumb. What the heck was I crying for? Then I realized what I was here for something important.

"Justin, I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing's wrong...I just, I think that Mason's going to propose to me tonight."

Justin frowned at news. He looked hurt and slightly angry. Did he really hate Mason that much? He tried to smile, but I knew when he was faking.

"Well." Justin cleared his throat, his voice soft. "I'm really happy for you Alex." he tried to say happily but I knew he was lying to me. I took his lie anyway. I got up and made my way to where I had dropped my wand earlier.

"I just thought you should know."

"I'll see you later Alex."

I smiled and gave a mock salute before flashing out of WizTech.

I flashed into Harper and Zeke's apartment and boy did I regret it.

Alien masks and memorabilia stuff from other sci-fi movies was mixed in with different cloth materials, thread and glue guns. All I can say is its a very bad mixture.  
Then out of no where was a scream. I turned around as fast as lightning to see Harper glaring at me.

"What the hell did you scream for?" I asked looking around to see if there was danger. After that incident in Justin's office I was alert. I still remember what he told me.

_"We'll talk again."_

"Well I thought it was some weirdo trying to break in so I flipped." Harper said to me. I still don't get it. She should know her best friend by now for hell sake.

"Wow, you don't know what your own best friend looks like?" I ask laughing, but Harper didn't find it amusing at all.

"Alex quit teasing me, you only scared me half to death!"  
I smile at her, happy that some of the people I know are still acting like themselves.

"You still going to do my hair?" I asked her, Harper just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Heck yea we planned for this!" Harper said smiling, as we both went upstairs to the extra bedroom of the apartment and it had Harper written all over it. When I take quick glance across the room I see a dress that Harper hasn't touched that would be perfect for my date.

"Hey Harper can I borrow that red and black dress over there?" I asked, motioning towards the dress.  
Once Harper looked at it and made sure it wasn't going to fall apart or something she shrugged.  
"Sure Alex." Harper said.  
Then she started to do my hair.

After an whole terrible hour my hair was done. I was shocked it looked amazing. It was done up elegantly with some hair left down curled. I got off the chair, and thanked Harper. I slipped on the dress and look at the clock. 8:00!  
I was late so I hurriedly said goodbye and hugged Harper before flashing to the apartment. I saw Mason standing in the living room watching his watch. He looked at me, his eyebrows pushed together.

"There you are Alex. I was worried about you!" Mason seemed to take in the way I looked. "You look very cute." he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was appalled at how he could just call me cute! I was drop dead beautiful! That ass.

"Mason do you have anything other than cute to say?" I ask pushing it, but I wasn't just going to be called cute.

"Nope." he said jutting out his arm for me as we headed out the door. I was going to be one furious date if he doesn't bring up the romance here! Oh my gosh I'm starting to be a nerd like Justin and becoming like some girl off of a chick flick. He calls a taxi, and gives the guy an address. Once we get there I saw it was just the park. I glared at the sight furious, first he only calls me cute, now he's going to propose at a park what a lousy way to propose. We got out, and he put a blindfold to cover my eyes. Ok this is romantic, but he's going to have to do better than that.

After what felt like forever walking, he takes the blind fold off. I was shocked, and completely taken off guard There were lanterns on the trees a big banner that said 'Will you marry me', and the velvet box on an old cut down tree. I took the ring off the tree stump, and put it on my ring finger. I was so over joyed right now. Now this is what I called romantic. I walk over to him giving him a kiss on his lips putting all the love I had for him in that kiss. We break apart looking into another eyes.

"Yes I will marry you." I say smiling at him giving him another kiss, but something interrupted us.  
I could feel someone pull me away from Mason and they locked their arms around me to stop me from going anywhere.  
A couple of men with knives start to stab him and I was made to watch. When I couldn't stand it anymore I stomped my foot on the guy holding mes foot digging my heel in. He cried in pain letting go of me. I was about to take my wand out, but I had forgotten it. Tears fell from my eyes but I didn't care. I was seeing the love of my life die before my eyes and I couldn't do anything. I saw the men run off, as I saw a cut up Mason. I cried crawling over to him laying on him. I tried and tried different hand spells but none of them worked. I then got a phone call it was from Justin. I answer the phone trying to remain calm I say.

"Hello."

"Alex what happened?" Justin said knowing I was sad. I gave up on staying calm and began crying so hard that I dropped the phone. After an indeterminable amount of time I fell asleep on Mason.

When I awoke I was still on Masons dead body and I picked my phone up, and saw that I had 28 missed calls and 12 text messages all from Justin. I call him up, and after one ring he answers.

"Alex! What happened? I'm so worried right now. Do you have any idea what I've gone through for the last hour?" He screamed at me, sounding like he had been crying too.

"Justin, Mason and I were jumped. Mason is dead." I say, some stray tears leaking out of my eyes and then Justin is here. I was surprised that Justin knew where I was but then I saw that he had flashed through my phone.

"Oh my god Alex did they hurt you?" He panicked after seeing Masons body. I slowly get off the ground, and walked over to him. He pulls me in the tightest hug imaginable. I hug back just as tight crying on his shoulder. He then lets go taking his phone out.

"Who are you calling? I ask wiping my tears away trying still not to cry again.

"The police." he said dialing 911.

"Hello there as been a murder here at central park." he said trying to be as calm as he could. After a couple of minutes he hung up looking at me.

"Alex I'm so sorry about Mason." he said looking at me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Don't be. It was my fault I didn't bring my stupid wand, and I couldn't save him." I say looking down with tears falling, I have never been this broken. Even when my parents forgot me. I know that was harsh to say but I wasn't that broken because I knew Justin would fix it because he fixed everything. But he couldn't fix death, and Mason was gone forever.

**Ok so very sad chapter I know but it gets better. I tried to put them in character the best I could I think I failed bad haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter two of War, I only got one review but that's ok (: Thank you so much TheWritingFreak for beta reading this chapter! Anyways I love reviews soo please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Depression**

The police sirens were heard before we saw them and I move stand closer to Masons body. Justin does the same but only to drape his jacket over Mason's face and pull me away softly by the hand. I let him, but only because I don't really feel anything and he gathers me into a hug, his chin on the top of my head. I hear the police men open up their respective car doors and they stopped just behind us.

"Miss Russo?" one of them asks tentatively. "We need you to come down to the station, and answer some questions." I move to turn around towards the man- if only to get in the back of their car and answer questions I don't feel like answering. Justin tightens his grip on me and I feel his voice rumble through his chest.

"Sir, I think she's gone through enough today." Justin said in a defensive tone.

"Justin." I mumble. "Let me go, please."

He stepped back and leaned down to look in my eyes.  
"You sure?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah." I said weakly, wiping vainly at leftover tears on my cheeks. "I'll go."

After what it seemed like hours riding in the car, we were there. I walked into the police station to answer their questions and they led me to a private room for questioning where a couple of men in suits were already there. I walked over to a chair taking a seat opposite them.

"Miss Russo tell us exactly what happened?" one of the officers asked, the other poised to write stuff on his notepad.

"Mason and I were on a date, and he proposed to me." I paused to allow my voice to steady then continued.

"After I said yes these men jumped us, the men where in place, and had ski masks on. One of them held me down, and the other three men stabbed him to death." despite myself I started crying again.

"I'm sorry. If you're done I'm just going to leave." I said, my voice soft and thick with tears. Without another word I got up, leaving the stunned police men behind me.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

After Mason's death I've been depressed and looking into dark magic. Despite how bad I heard that it was I also heard it can heal the dead. For two months I've been studying it, perfecting it, learning every spell. I wouldn't talk to anyone anymore.  
Before long almost everyone gave up trying to connect to me and just giving me sad smiles when I entered a room. It made me sick. Everyone except for Justin anyway. He stuck with me and was the only one who could coax a rare smile out of me.

One night I walk out onto the terrace looking up at the dark sky- the sounds of helicopter routers making dull 'thwap, thwap' sounds reached my ears as I looked down at the streets. The dark pavement looked almost inviting and I thought about jumping. I stood close to the terrace and moved one of the deck chairs so I could stand on it to get on the edge of the terrace. The wind picked up and I closed my eyes- relishing the cold wind. I was about about to jump when I heard a scream.

"Alex! Damn it, get your ass down from there!" I opened my eyes to see Justin down by the sub station but I don't move.

"You have to let me do this." I whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you nuts! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" he says, his voice going slightly higher than normal. He sounded scared.  
He flashes up to the terrace without another word. The shock that he used magic unsupervised like this barely had time to register as I closed my eyes again, bending my knees. Justin swiped at my hand but I snatched it away before he could get a good grip and jumped.  
The sound of wind in my ears was short lived. Justin was leaning way over the edge of the terrace, holding onto my wrist holding for dear life. I then felt him grab my wrist with his other hand, and pulled up with strength I didn't know he possessed.

He gasped heavily and when I was halfway back up on the terrace he gripped my other hand with his. With one final tug I collapsed onto Justin with a crash. As I moved off of Justin, my breath turned from heavy panting into a gasping cry. In the back of my mind I know I heard Justin's heavy breathing, and I looked at him through blurred eyes.

"You're so selfish Alex! Don't care about anybody but yourself!" he says, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm so sorry Justin. I just... don't know what to do anymore." I say and he moves close to me again, once again gripping me in a tight hug.  
I can feel his muscles on the side of my cheek and I could feel his shirt get a little wet from my tears but I don't care, I don't care about anything right now.

"I know Alex... I know." I hear his whisper in my ear. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Justin- I didn't mean to be selfish, I just love Mason. I miss him so much." I say weakly looking into his eyes. I never noticed how beautiful they were.

"You need to let go Alex. " he said as he pushed back a stray hair from my face.

"You'll always have him in your heart but you need to let another man love you Alex." he says, hugging me tighter then normal. I hugged him back just as tight.

"Alex, I love you. I hope you know that." he whispers in my ear before giving it a kiss.

"You're my brother and no matter how often we fight I hope you know that I love you too." I paused. "Why wouldn't I?" I say, letting him letting go and moving out of our embrace.

"Yeah, I guess." He said sounding hurt and disappointed. I wondered what he was talking about.

"Is everything alright with you and Juliet?" I ask sincerely, even though I'm not the softy type. Ok, well I can be but it's not often I let it show.

"I don't love her." he said, looking me in the eyes. I was surprised because I thought they were soul mates, that perfect couple people find gross.

"What? Why?" I ask trying to read him, but I can't this time.

"Because I love someone I shouldn't." he says looking away from me. I was confused.

"Are you gay?" I asked. His head whipped back to me and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally sputtering randomly.

"No I'm not gay!" He gets up and brushes off his pants.

"I can't believe you'd think that Alex." he says, not looking at me.

"I thought you knew me better than that."With those words he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving me confused and worried.

* * *

**Ok so there you go chapter 2, I'm really into the dramatic stuff, and I love a lot of action :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
